


Como cada ano novo

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: As súas almas están vinculados a entender o que el entende, sentindo-se feliz ao seu lado, os seus ollos comezan a vaguear





	

Deu un pequeno sorriso no seu rostro se reflectiu gran felicidade inexplicable nos seus ollos. Fogos artificiais iluminou a noite, e tendo trocaron miradas con el sentindo-se inexplicabelmente.  
Os seus beizos estaban en breve cruzarce, Wakatoshi respondeu o bico cun atraso. Era lento, pero, por sorte, aquel neno de cabelos vermellos estaba sempre alí para facer os contra.

Os seus beizos saíu, saíu unha risada disipouse lo. A porta se abriu, foi Shirabu, a súa expresión seria condenado algo. "É tempo para entregar. Feliz ano", foi todo o que dixo despois de pechar a porta.


End file.
